


slug dies

by RedGlassPistol



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassPistol/pseuds/RedGlassPistol
Summary: slug steals lemres' candy and he goes apeshit





	slug dies

Today on motherfucking Sunday February 24th at night lemres said “i love my candy, wowie i hope no one steals it.” Unfortunately for lemreee slug has risen and is hungry and about to go apeshit if he can’t find something sweet. Slug had considered voring klug again but decided against it due to klug being hard to shit out the last time he tried it. But then he remembered that lemres has candy, and he usually doesn’t have any problem sharing it. Usually.   
Slug had made his way over to Lemres’ place. It was late and lemres was sleeping, slug was not waiting for lemres to wake up. Slug breaks down lemres’ door. Slug then proceeded to walk over to Lemres’ candy safe. There was a note on it, the note read,   
“Please don’t touch my candy if you don’t want me to slap you into the sun. Sincerely, Lemres.”  
Slug not giving a fuck obliterates the safe and reaches for some candy. Lemres wouldn’t miss a couple of pieces right? But slug was so hungry he practically inhaled all 42000000 pounds of candy in that safe. Slug was full and was ready to leave, but he had become dummy thick. It was like squidward when he ate all the krabby patties. He could barely move. But the moment he did move the clap of his cheeks fucking destroyed primp town. The only thing left? Lemres. And now Lemres was wide awake and ready to beat someone up for disrupting his nap. Slug knew he was in trouble but if he moved he knew that the sound from his ass cheeks would lead lemres right to him and that’s what happened. Lemres found dummy thick slug right where his candy used to lay.  
“Did you forget how to read or something?” Lemres asked  
“L-Lemres i was just hungry!”   
“you are going to have a bad time”   
Lemres then pulled out his humongous candy cane. The cane was sharpened ready for stabbing, but Lemres wanted slug to suffer, there was gonna be no mercy for the little bitch.   
“Its high noon”   
That was the last thing slug heard before being struck by the cane’s blunt end. Right on his dummy thick legs too. Slug screamed but Lemres continues to beat him up. Lemres struck him a total of 300 times. Slug had been beaten harder than a piñata at a kid’s birthday party. Infact lemres had slightly hoped that slug would explode and return the pieces. But even after this, lemres was not done. Oh no, he was no where near done. Lemres then turned the cane over to the sharp end. Surprisingly sulg was still alive but he wasn’t gonna be for long as Lemres stabbed him. Lemres wants his candy back. He will cut slug open if he has to.   
“I want my mcfucking candy back and I will get it back!”  
During his final moments slug realizes the extent of which Lemres’ love for candy will go. Nothing stands in his way. Slug’s final thought is regret towards not waiting but it was much too late for that now. Slug dies and lemres feeds on his corpse.


End file.
